La mitica aventura del Zorro
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: una mítica historia del héroe enmascarado ambientado en la ficticia Nuevo Aragón


Esta ficción del héroe enmascarado, llamado Zorro fue hecha por esas experiencias sobre a principios del siglo XIX y doy gracias a esos films italianos impresionantes como El Zorro (1974), Il sogno di Zorro (1975) y Ah si? E io lo dico a Zorro (1975)

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La mítica aventura del Zorro

I

El joven don Diego de la Vega, venia de hacer sus estudios, porque su padre don Alejandro le pidió que viniera a Nuevo Aragón porque había problemas.

Mientras llegaba en un barco en compañía de su sirviente mudo Bernardo, solía entrenar esgrima con el capitán.

Luego en su camarote, le decía a su sirviente:

-Mi padre me dijo que viniera, porque hay problemas, dicen que las cosas ya no son lo que era, que ahora las autoridades oprimen a los plebeyos con las fuerzas militares-

Pero don Diego, esperaba aparentar su personalidad, que pensaba que si lucharía contra los tiranos, no debería actuar con la cara descubierta, porque si sabían que era hijo de don Alejandro, sus enemigos se desharían de él.

Su sirviente, era mudo, y podía oír, y se le ocurrió que para que nadie sospeche nada, tenía que hacerse el sordo y así poder dar información de sus enemigos a través de las señas a su amo.

Luego de varias semanas de viaje, en que el joven había entrenado y sorprendido al capitán con sus tácticas del uso de la espada, pensó que debía ocultar su persona para que sus enemigos no sospechen de él.

Finalmente, desembarcaron en el puerto, pero antes pasaría la noche en un hotel de la ciudad costera.

En una taberna, donde se reunían marineros e incluso, algunas personas esperando embarcarse, conoció al comandante Pérez que iba a hacerse cargo de mandar al ejército de Nuevo Aragón, y se puso a conversar:

-Yo soy el futuro comandante de Nuevo Aragón y voy a poner orden para que haya paz y prosperidad-

-Y ara bien, yo iba a volver con mi familia, que es una de las más importantes de la ciudad-

-Pero hay que tener cuidado, tenemos muchos enemigos que siempre tratan de sabotear nuestro planes, porque yo voy a escoltar al futuro gobernador, el señor don José.

Cuando terminaron de beber un poco de vino, el comandante se dirigía a su habitación para tomar una siesta, lo mismo iban a hacer don Diego y Bernardo.

Pero lo que no sospechaban, es que cuando no lo notamos, hay enemigos que nos sorprenden y estar preparados para hacer lo suyo.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, un hombre encapuchado saco una pistola y le disparo, Diego escucho el disparo y preparando una espada se enfrentó a cuatro intrusos encapuchados, que vinieron a asesinar a Pérez.

El joven se enfrentó a los asesinos, con el manejo de la espada, pudo dejar fuera de combate a uno de ellos, su sirviente mudo le pego a uno de ellos en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, uno de ellos pereció y el otro iba a escapar, pero como el comandante agonizaba tomo su pistola y le disparo en la pierna, allí Diego y Bernardo lo agarraron y le obligaron a confesar al asesino:

-Vengo en orden del general Osorio-

Dos soldados arrestaron al que estaba herido y a los dos que estaban vivos, y supieron que cometieron otro asesinato: mataron al futuro gobernador que estaba en otro hotel.

Cuando el comandante lanzo el último suspiro, Diego le hablo a Bernardo:

-Parece que es aquel enemigo que decía mi padre, me parece que hay que ir a Nuevo Aragón de inmediato-

Luego de lo que pasaron, el joven y su sirviente mudo tomaron su equipaje y fueron en una diligencia hacia Nuevo Aragón.

II

Diego y Bernardo viajaron en diligencia por dos días, cruzaron valles y regiones montañosas, hasta llegar a su destino.

Antes de cruzar las puertas de las murallas de la ciudad, fueron interceptados por dos soldados que les dijeron:

-A los que vienen a Nuevo Aragón se les debe inspeccionar el equipaje-

-Antes no hacían esto-Protesto Diego.

-Son nuevas leyes, para evitar que viajen sospechosos-

Luego de que les hayan inspeccionado el equipaje, se adentraron a las calles de la ciudad, pero antes pararon en una taberna a comer un poco, y allí estaba el sargento García, en compañía del cabo Reyes y de una tropa de soldados que tomaban vino.

El sargento gordo conocía a don Diego, y también le conocía a su padre y se pusieron a conversar:

-Don Diego, que gusto que haya vuelto-

-Me alegra, aunque mi padre me pidió que venga por unos asuntos-

-Como sargento de Nuevo Aragón, debo mantener el orden en este lugar-

-Sí, y en ratos libres, venimos para acá-Dijo el cabo.

-Bien, ahora debo dejarlos, mi padre me está esperando-

-¿Quién es su acompañante?-Pregunto el sargento.

-Es Bernardo, él no puede hablar-

Luego de haber conversado con el sargento, se dirigieron a la casa de su padre, cuando llegaron, don Alejandro recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos.

Luego de desempacar, padre e hijo se pusieron a conversar sobre la situación en Nuevo Aragón:

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, ahora ya nada es lo que era, ahora el gobernador Sosa gobierna de forma tiránica, y el que está a cargo del ejercito es el vil general Osorio-

-He escuchado hablar de Osorio antes de llegar a la ciudad-

-Escucha, este tirano oprime a los pobres y ordena ejecuciones a quienes no paguen los impuestos o a quienes los acusa injustamente-

-Sí que es algo terrible, pero a mí no me importa la política-

-Vaya, desde que volviste has cambiado, no puedo creerlo, ahora cuando vayamos a la junta de la aristocracia te enseñare bien quien es el-

Mientras que en el castillo, el malvado general Osorio, acompañado de sus oficiales el comandante Andrés, con el capitán Valente y el teniente Luciano, conversaban con el gobernador Sosa, que tenían planes para evitar rebeliones de los civiles, ellos han ejecutado a muchas personas a quienes acusaron injustamente de traidores por haber hablado mal de ellos o por causar motines.

A la gente orgullosa, se la pasa inventado calumnias para poder acabar con cualquier enemigo y también para difamarlos, eso hace que su maldad crezca y se hagan más importante cada vez, pero a veces su propio orgullo puede conducirlo a su propia ruina.

En la junta de la aristocracia, que se organizaba con la participación de los dones y aristócratas de Nuevo Aragón, el gobernador, ayudado de Osorio tenían planes para poder detener cualquier rebelión y reforzar el ejército de la ciudad para luchar contra cualquier enemigo.

Mientras su padre estaba en la junta, don Diego se fue a explorar el castillo con su sirviente Bernardo y vio que había gente, en especial campesinos y plebeyos que estaban siendo azotados y torturados por orden del gobernador, pero dos centinelas les ordenaron que se vayan, porque le estaba prohibido ver.

Cuando los centinelas les echaban del lugar, fueron sorprendidos por el capitán Valente quien era muy embustero y les dijo:

-Salgan de aquí, a los extraños no se les permiten estar aquí-

Don Diego se puso molesto, ya que Valente se rio de él, y allí conoció a Paulina Pulido, una joven que era hija de aristócratas, pero ella veía con malos ojos a lo que hacían los militares con la gente y pensaba que esto debía tener un fin.

Cuando termino la junta, don Alejandro salió un poco ofendido ya que sus planes eran maléficos, y mientras el general hablaba a sus espaldas:

-¿Qué se cree esa familia? Son unos embusteros-

Cuando regresaron al hogar, don Diego se puso a pensar sobre las crueldades que cometían sobre los pobres, incluso que conoció a una hermosa joven que estaba pensando en detener la tiranía.

III

Estando a solas con Bernardo, don Diego estaba pensando que hacer, pues recordó que si no podía luchar al descubierto, tendría que hacerlo disfrazado, y así fue.

En el sótano secreto de su casa, preparo un traje todo de negro, con una capa, un antifaz y un sombrero circular, armado con un látigo y una espada, preparo al caballo negro que tenía en el establo para poder entrar en acción.

Luego de que su sirviente mudo le ayudo a vestirse, don Diego salió vestido a entrar en acción y se hacía llamar el Zorro.

En pleno día, la gente común se paseaba por los mercados, pero allí no todos eran felices, los comerciantes solían vender poco, ya que muchos no tenía mucho dinero, y además cuando tenían que pagar los impuestos, tenían que dar todo lo que tenían, y solían quedarse con poca dinero.

Allí apareció el sargento García, acompañado de una tropa de soldados que venían a ir de ronda, y también a ver a los vendedores y a los que eran ambulantes, aunque ellos solían tomar algo de ellos como comer una manzana sin pagarles.

Dos soldados fueron a una pared donde pegaban las noticias, allí iban a pegar carteles con órdenes del gobernador.

De repente, apareció el jinete negro, el sargento también lo vio y quedo impresionado, cuando los soldados iban a pegar la noticia, puso otro cartel, y con su espada ahuyento a los dos soldados.

El Zorro hizo un saludo al sargento, en otra parte aparecieron el capitán y el comandante que ordenaron a los soldados:

-Oigan, atrapen a ese extraño vestido de negro-

El jinete enmascarado desmonto de su caballo negro y desenvainando su espada, se puso a luchar con un grupo de soldados que se le vino encima.

García no daba crédito a lo que veía: el Zorro se movía con gran agilidad, cuando los soldados le lanzaban un ataque de su sable, él lo esquivaba y le daba un golpe y empujaba a otros.

Mientras que los plebeyos que eran espectadores de este acto de justicia, alentaban al enmascarado y abucheaba a los soldados, por ello, Valente y Andrés desmontaron y desenvainando sus sables, se pusieron a luchar con el Zorro.

El sargento Gracia fue en la ayuda de sus superiores, pero esquivo su ataque y le marco la zeta por detrás del pantalón, y le dio una patada.

El Zorro lucho contra los oficiales, Valente le lanzo varios ataques, pero le paso lo mismo que el sargento, mientras que a Andrés le corto el cinturón y se le cayeron los pantalones, por este bochorno se retiró indignado.

Allí el Zorro monto a su caballo negro, y se despidió de la gente, Paulina alcanzo a verlo y como se conmovió al hacer justicia, empezó a sentir algo de afecto por el jinete enmascarado.

Valente estaba enojado por lo que le paso, pero se enojó más con el sargento García por no poder atraparlo.

El Zorro fue cabalgando hacia su guarida, cuando llego, se quitó el disfraz con ayuda de Bernardo, fue con su padre, que todavía no sospechaba nada de lo que hacía.

Cuando lo encontró le dijo:

-Ven hijo, tenemos que visitar al padre Felipe, que nos está esperando-

Mientras que en el palacio, Valente y Andrés le contaron a Sosa y al general Osorio por lo sucedido y se puso furioso, y el cabo Reyes le trajo lo que el jinete negro puso en la pared y leyeron: "_Al gobernador, si esta tiranía opresora sigue estando activa, yo me veré a darle una lección, atentamente el Zorro_".

Por esto, hizo enojar más a Sosa:

-Increíble, ahora un bandido enmascarado nos viene a aterrorizar, pues eso no lo voy a permitir-

-No se preocupe, yo podre atrapar a ese Zorro, no deje a un tonto como García a atrapar a un bandido-Dijo Osorio.

-Más le vale general, y cuando lo atrape mandare a preparar la horca-

Osorio era un general orgulloso que cualquier cosa que el ordenase era realizado de inmediato, esto mostraba a cualquier personas fría y cruel que podría ser cualquier persona de alto rango militar podría hacer lo que él quiera, ya que sus propios soldados le temían por ser duro y estricto.

IV

Diego y su padre Alejandro fueron a visitar al padre Felipe, que era el fraile de un convento que ayudaba a los pobres, que fuero para charlar sobre el problema de la tiranía.

El fraile estaba en contra de la opresión a los pobres, y sabía que el gobernador le temía mucho a las rebeliones, y que gracias al general mandaba a reprimir cualquier intento de sublevación.

Por esto, Alejandro dijo:

-No podemos vivir así mientras nuestra gente es maltratada por los militares, vamos a hacer una rebelión y acabaremos con la tiranía-

-Eso estaría estupendo, pero temo por sus vidas-Dijo Diego.

-Lo haremos y si vamos a morir, moriremos luchando contra la injusticia-

Luego de despedirse del fraile, don Alejandro volvió a casa y don Diego fue a visitar a Paulina en la casa de sus padres.

El mayordomo de la casa lo dejo pasar, el joven se presentó y beso la mano de la señorita y cuando eran atendidos por un sirviente, conversaron:

-Es usted muy hermosa, señorita Pulido-

-Muchas gracias Diego, aunque no dejo de pensar en aquel jinete enmascarado que se hace llamar el Zorro, me impresiono como luchaba contra esos soldados, eso sí es hacer justicia-

-Sí, he oído hablar de él, viste de negro y nada pudo con el-

-Gracias por visitarme, mis padres están con problemas económicos y no se ocupan de hacer algo para mejorar-

-Si te casas conmigo, podre ayudarlos-

-Ja, me haces reír, aunque ese Zorro me ha robado el corazón-

Cuando se despidió de la señorita que le gusta, pensaba que Paulina se enamoró del Zorro, y tenía en mente que sería mejor, que cuando la próxima vez que este con ella, estaría vestido del jinete negro.

Mientras que en las calles, los soldados se encargaban de pegar los carteles en las paredes que decía: "_Se recompensara quien capture vivo o muerto al bandido llamado el Zorro_".

Sin embargo, para la gente común, el Zorro no era un bandido, era un héroe que podría librarlos de la tiranía.

Cuando el joven volvió a su casa, con la ayuda de su sirviente mudo, se preparó para poder entrar en acción y hacer justicia.

Era el día donde los soldados, encabezados por el sargento García y acompañado de Valente, les quitaban algo a los pobres, como sus productos y sus animales, y esto hacia que la gente se peleara.

Mientras que el capitán se encargaba del pago de impuestos, la gente no estaba contenta ya que les quitaban todo el dinero que necesitaba para su familia, pero a Valente no le importaba, él les decía:

-Paguen o irán a la cárcel-

Pero algunas personas no pudieron pagar ya que no tenían nada, y el capitán dio la orden de azotarlos.

Mientras que el sargento y el cabo ayudaban en la carga de animales, frutas y verduras, el Zorro apareció cabalgando.

El jinete negro se acercó a García y a Reyes y con su espada los ahuyento, de repente desmonto de su corcel negro y desenvainando su sable se puso a luchar con los soldados.

Mientras combatía, los plebeyos iban a recuperar lo que les quitaron, ahí Valente rugió:

-No dejen que se lleven las cosas-

El Zorro luchaba fieramente con los soldados, dejando fuera de combate a dos, iba hacia las tiendas, donde dos más tropezaron cuando lo perseguían.

Los pobres detuvieron a tres que iban a disparar, cuando les quitaron sus fusiles, los lincharon, ya que García y Reyes escaparon, Valente fue a entrar en acción y combatió con él, pero como era terco, el Zorro lo empujo y un toldo se le cayó encima.

Cinco soldados persiguieron al enmascarado que subió por una escalera a una azotea, tres de ellos subieron, pero dos que estaban en la escalera fueron empujados y cayeron.

Mientras luchaba con tres en el techo, el capitán fue hacia allí, muy enojado por lo que le hizo, luego de dejar fuera de combate a ese trio, el Zorro se volvió a encontrar con Valente en un andamio.

Mientras combatía con el capitán acompañado de dos húsares, la gente lo alentaba, e intervinieron para ayudarlo tiradores frutas y verduras a los soldados, allí el jinete corto una soga del andamio donde Valente y los húsares cayeron, permitiendo que el Zorro escape montado en su caballo.

Cuando huyo, Valente regaño a García, al cabo Reyes y a los soldados por la huida del jinete, mientras que la gente lo abucheaba, apareció Andrés acompañado de una tropa de húsares y al verlos dijo:

-Capitán Valente, usted y el sargento son una vergüenza, no sé qué dirá el general de esto-

-Ese bandido, cuando lo atrape, lo matare yo mismo-

V

El gobernador iba a organizar una fiesta de lujo en su palacio, invitando a los aristócratas de Nuevo Aragón, incluso Alejandro y la familia Pulido fueron invitados.

Bien vestidos padre e hijo, acompañados de Bernardo, llegaron al castillo, donde muchos aristócratas descendían de sus carruajes.

Los De la Vega ingresaron y todo estaba bien decorado, aunque también había centinelas en el gran salón.

Ahí se presentaron ante el gobernador Sosa, y ante el general Osorio que lucía con su uniforme de gala, pero los miraba feo a Alejandro y a Diego.

Entre tantos invitados, don Diego se encontró con la señorita Pulido, y tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar:

-Luces hermosa esta noche-

-Tú también Diego-

En la mesa, el gobernador y los dones tomaron asiento para esperar los platos que le iban a servir, allí don Diego se encontró con el capitán Valente y le dijo:

-¿Usted perseguía al Zorro? Es una pena que no pudiera atraparlo-

-No sea gracioso De la Vega-Dijo molesto.

-No le haga caso a Valente, es tan terco y muy torpe que el sargento García-Dijo Osorio.

Cuando sirvieron la cena, los dones incluyendo al gobernador ingirieron los alimentos, y se pusieron a conversar:

-Como sabrán caballeros, estamos empezando a enfrentarnos a cualquier tipo de rebelión, y hasta ahora ese bandido enmascarado a quien llaman Zorro, ha atacado a nuestros soldados, y eso me pone tenso-

-No deje a los tontos como Valente y a García para que lo atrapen, mejor déjenmelo a mí, yo agarrare a ese bandido-Dijo Osorio.

-Aunque haya represión al pueblo, nadie estará tranquilo, debemos cambiar las cosas en Nuevo Aragón, esto no puede seguir así-Protesto Alejandro.

-Mire De la Vega, usted ya me está colmando la paciencia, parece que usted es una de esas personas que planean rebelarse contra mí, al igual que el padre Felipe-Dijo Sosa.

-No le eche la culpa a Felipe, él es un hombre justo-Contesto Alejandro.

-Saben, creo que para no armar una discusión, podríamos bailar un poco-Interrumpió Diego.

Sosa y Alejandro se levantaron mirándose feo, mientras que el joven se puso a bailar con Paulina, ambos jóvenes disfrutaban del baile, aunque Osorio junto con Valente también veía feo a don Diego.

Pero en medio del baile, apareció el sargento García llevando una carta destinada al gobernador que decía: "_Señor gobernador, que pena que no pude ir a su fiesta, pues le aviso que tenga cuidado con aquellos que se rebelaran contra usted, atentamente, el Zorro_".

Cuando termino de leer, Sosa dijo:

-¿Acaso cree que ese bandido se asusta? Pues la próxima vez que aparezca, no tendrá tanta suerte-

Sin poder aguantar las rabietas del gobernador, don Alejandro llamo a su hijo para iniciar el regreso a casa, don Diego se despidió de Paulina y acompañado de Bernardo subieron al carruaje y partieron.

Por su partida, Osorio dijo:

-Creo que estará planeando algo, será mejor espiarle, si vamos a capturarlo, déjenmelo a mí, yo podría hacerlo bien-

Mientras regresaban a casa, Alejandro estaba muy molesto por lo que decía el gobernador, y tenía en mente llamar al padre Felipe para realizar una sublevación contra los tiranos, en cambio don Diego seguía pensando en Paulina.

Luego de regresar a su casa, Paulina también pensaba que la tiranía de Sosa y de Osorio debía tener un fin, aunque sus padres que también eran aristócratas, no se les ocurría nada, pues si ellos no se movían, ella tendría que hacerlo, y también pensaba que si ayudaba a los pobres, podría estar cerca de su amado Zorro.

Pensando que don Alejandro estaría planeando realizar la sublevación, Osorio envió a dos espías que eran dos soldados, vestidos de plebeyos para saber a donde estarían los rebeldes, y a donde vayan ellos, ellos irán.

VI

Al día siguiente, don Alejandro llamo al padre Felipe, y a varios dones a planear la rebelión contra los tiranos y poner fin a un reinado de terror.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa, discutieron el plan:

-Es hora de levantarse en armas contra esos tiranos, no permitiremos que haya más injusticias contra los plebeyos, vamos a invitar a los trabajadores, campesinos, gitanos, negros e indígenas que se unan a nosotros-

Pero don Diego no estaba seguro de esta sublevación, por temor a que no salga como planearon y falle, y se preocupaba por la vida de su padre que caiga derrotado por el enemigo.

Aunque tampoco quería participar en esto, ya que temía por su vida y la de sus seres queridos, para eso Bernardo le ayudaría cuando vistiera del Zorro, por lo tanto debía ser precavido que no lo descubrieran.

Cuando los dones se pusieron de acuerdo salieron a prepararse para la rebelión, pero antes de irse don Alejandro le dijo a su hijo:

-Diego, ten cuidado, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida-

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, que tengan suerte en la revolución-

-Me gustaría que me acompañes-

Cuando se fue, don Diego pensaba que el Zorro debía aparecer si algo sale mal, pero lo que no sabía es que Paulina se unió a los rebeldes, y estaba poniendo en peligro su vida.

Los plebeyos iban a reunirse, pero los dos espías disfrazados de humildes se mezclaron entre la gente, cualquier cosa, mandarían señales para que les sigan.

Mientras los rebeldes avanzaban, los infiltrados dejaban pañuelos blancos para indicarles el camino a Osorio, para saber hacia dónde van.

Don Diego se impresiono al saber que Paulina fue con ellos, temía que algo le pasara, así que fue a vestirse de negro para entrar en acción.

Pero la sublevación no era el único tema preocupante para Sosa, sino que iba a venir un nuevo gobernador y un nuevo comandante a Nuevo Aragón.

De inmediato, Osorio y un grupo de húsares fueron a interceptar al nuevo gobernador, se llamaba don Manuel, que viajaba en una diligencia, cuando el general lo sorprendió, Manuel bajo del coche y desenvaino su espada para pelear.

El y el general lucharon fieramente, pero de repente Osorio fue el vencedor y le dijo:

-Ahora no ira a ninguna parte-

Los húsares lo encadenaron y lo llevaron como prisionero, pero lo que Sosa tenía en mente, era ejecutarlo.

En un prado, los dones iban a iniciar la rebelión, para poner fin a la tiranía, los espías habían dejado señales y de inmediato, los soldados fueron para el lugar indicado.

De repente, aparecieron los soldados y el general montado a caballo les dijo:

-No tienen a donde ir, arrojen sus armas y no opongan resistencia, o los mataremos-

En ese instante, apareció el Zorro y se enfrentó a los soldados, dándoles golpes, los rebeldes se lanzaron a sus enemigos.

El jinete le dijo a su padre, a Felipe, a Paulina y a los demás que huyan a los mataran, y no tuvieron otra que hacerles caso.

Luego de dejar fuera de combate a varios soldados, volvió a montar y el general acompañado de García, Reyes y una tropa de húsares siguieron al jinete, luego de haberlo perseguido por el bosque, fue a una colina y salto a otra, ahí no pudieron seguirlo porque no podían hacerlo.

Mientras que Alejandro, Felipe y Paulina huían, fueron interceptados por una tropa de soldados que les apuntaban con sus fusiles.

Cuando el general volvió le dijo:

-Este plan funciono, ahora tiren sus armas, no pueden hacer nada-

Los tres fueron hechos prisioneros, y cuando Bernardo le conto a su amo, no podía creerlo, luego de volver a casa, el sargento con una tropa fueron a registrar su casa, cuando entro le dijo:

-Su padre fue capturado por el general y va a ser ejecutado-

-No puede ser-

-Qué pena don Diego-

Luego que se retiró, iba a volver a vestirse del Zorro para evitar la ejecución, con ayuda del mudo, iba a salvar la vida de su padre, del fraile, de Manuel y de la señorita.

VII

Los cuatro reos estaban arriba del cadalso, mientras los verdugos preparaban las sogas, y el gobernador, acompañado del general, del comandante, del capitán y del sargento venían a presenciar la ejecución.

Sosa toma asiento y los verdugos preparan las sogas, un monje encapuchado se acerca a salvar las almas de los condenados a muerte.

Pero de repente, el monje encapuchado se descubre, es el Zorro, tomando su espada corta las sogas de los reos, allí empuja a los verdugos, Osorio y Valente suben al cadalso y luchan contra el enmascarado.

Alejandro se enfrenta a varios soldados y tomando cuatro caballos, el junto con Felipe, Paulina y Manuel huyen.

El Zorro corta una soga y hace que Osorio caiga en la trampa, luego cae el capitán, mientras que varios centinelas y húsares se enfrentan al jinete.

El gobernador llama a los refuerzos, pero Bernardo pone una cadena y hace que los soldados que fueron llamados se tropiecen.

El jinete baja del cadalso, Osorio y Valente se levantan, en su camino se enfrenta con el comandante, el sargento, el cabo Reyes y con el teniente Luciano.

Bernardo se pone detrás de los centinelas y les golpea en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes, mientras que el jinete negro empuja a Andrés y a Luciano, y le marca una zeta por detrás al sargento, y empuja al cabo.

El gobernador no podía creerlo y comenzaba a desesperarse, ninguno de los soldados podían con el Zorro.

Pero una tropa de soldados se dirigen hacia el enmascarado, aunque estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos ellos, el sirviente mudo le ayuda, cortando una soga para soltar barriles y hacer que rueden hacia los soldados, lo que sucedió, allí pudo huir, y lo mismo hizo el mudo antes que lo descubrieran.

Osorio se pone colérico y va a perseguir al jinete negro que trataba de salir del castillo, y Sosa que estaba enojado por la huida de los reos, degrada al sargento García que le saca sus símbolos de sargento y sus botones, a su lado que estaba el cabo no sabía que decir.

El Zorro y Bernardo se encuentran y le dice:

-Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora tendremos que salir de aquí-

Mientras su sirviente trataba de buscar una salida, varios soldados y centinelas lucharon contra el enmascarado, algunos los dejan inconscientes mediante puñetazos, a otros los deja fuera de combate por los latigazos y a otros les da muerte con su espada.

Bernardo prepara una soga para salir, el jinete le dice mientras cierra una puerta:

-Sal tu primero y huye a caballo, ahora salgo yo-

Mientras bloquea la puerta, el mudo baja de forma rápida, mientras que afuera dos caballos los esperan, cuando llega, monta y huye.

Luego el Zorro desciende por la soga y monta al caballo negro, ahí Osorio acompañado de varios húsares lo persiguen por el bosque, y con ayuda de Bernardo se esconde en la vegetación y lo pierden de vista.

Cuando Alejandro vuelve a su casa, Diego lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, y su padre le dice:

-Debiste verlo, el Zorro nos salvó, ahora junto con los dones y los plebeyos nos vamos a reunir y vamos a atacar el castillo y acabar con los tiranos-

-Yo quisiera ir, pero mejor iré por ayuda-

-Está bien, si no vuelvo, cuídate-

Aunque su padre vaya con los rebeldes hacia el castillo del gobernador, don Diego va a su habitación a vestirse del Zorro, porque también va a ir en la ayuda de los rebeldes contra el tirano.

VIII

Mientras tanto, los rebeldes preparaban sus armas para combatir a los tiranos que estaban en el castillo, aunque entrar a la fortaleza no era fácil.

Primero, Felipe que estaba encapuchado entraba con una carreta con vino, cuando el guardia lo dejo pasar, Paulina le da un golpe en la cabeza, así ingresan algunos rebeldes.

Mientras que el Zorro, acompañado de Bernardo, lanza una soga a una almena y escalan, cuando sube golpea a dos soldados.

Sin embargo, Alejandro da la orden y los rebeldes atacan, los oficiales hacen zonas las trompetas, mientras que el Zorro se enfrentan a varios soldados, y el mudo le ayuda dándoles golpes en la cabeza con un palo.

Cuando ya casi todos ingresan a la fortaleza, se enfrentan a los soldados, Felipe ayuda a Paulina a buscar al gobernador, por el camino ambos golpean en la cabeza al enemigo con palos.

El jinete enmascarado se une a los rebeldes en la batalla que se libra dentro del castillo, cuando Sosa se entera les dice a los oficiales:

-Ahora vayan y acaben con don Alejandro-

García que fue degradado, acompañado del cabo Reyes, se unen a la batalla, pero los civiles los acorralan y ambos tiran sus armas, pero el fraile les dice que no los maten.

Algunos de los dones luchan contra los soldados, incluso el padre de Paulina combate, su esposa le ayuda dando palazos a los oponentes.

Mientras que el Zorro da muerte a varios oponentes, y el mudo deja fuera de combate a varios, se encuentran con Valente, Luciano y Andrés.

El caos se apodera del castillo, ya que incluso los sirvientes se unen a los rebeldes y atacan a los centinelas.

Sosa se atrinchera en su despacho, mientras que los centinelas bloquean la puerta, pero el general no soporta la cobardía del gobernador y piensa unirse a la batalla.

El Zorro se enfrenta a Valente, el capitán que es terco, pero además de luchar con furia, el jinete despoja de su arma al enemigo y lo atraviesa, ahí el terco de Valente cae muerto.

Luego se enfrenta al comandante, que es muy buen luchados, su sirviente sigue dándole palazos en la cabeza a los húsares y centinelas.

Pero el teniente Luciano, que nunca sonríe, prepara una pistola para disparar al Zorro, pero como se mueve, le dispara sin querer a Andrés.

El jinete se dirige hacia él, pero Luciano saca su espada y se enfrenta a él, pero el combate dura poco, ya que lo desarma y le da muerte.

Los rebeldes tratan de derribar la puerta del despacho del gobernador, mientras que el Zorro se encuentra cara a cara con Osorio, y se enfrentan a muerte.

El jinete le muestra su habilidad al cortar las velas, allí ambos rivales se enfrentan, tirando las armaduras que decoraban el lugar.

A estas alturas, los soldados, húsares y centinelas tiran sus armas, además que García y Reyes ya se habían rendido, pero el gobernador trata de huir.

El Zorro sigue enfrentándose al general, que es muy buen luchador, además que uso una lanza, que la lanzo y la clavo en un retrato del gobernador, también uso un hacha que mientras esquivaba sus ataques, destrozaba todo y cuando la lanzo, el Zorro esquivo un ataque y destruyo una ventana.

Ambos no piensan en rendirse, hasta que el Zorro dice:

-Es suficiente, es mejor dejar de ocultar la cara-

Se quita el antifaz y muestra quien es, Osorio queda impresionado, pero don Diego toma su espada y atraviesa al general que cae rodando por las escaleras.

Paulina va hacia él y descubre su identidad y dice:

-¿Don Diego, eras el Zorro todo este tiempo? La verdad que me impresionas-

El joven y ella se dan un beso de amor, el único testigo es Bernardo, mientras que don Alejandro anuncia la victoria.

Sosa fue atrapado y por orden de Manuel y del coronel Augusto lo encadenaron, García y Reyes fueron perdonados.

Luego de que los rebeldes festejan la victoria, don Alejandro se encuentra con su hijo, que le confeso que era el Zorro, por eso, quedo impresionado y le dijo:

-Fue un acto muy valiente lo que hiciste, estoy orgulloso de ti-

Mientras festejan, Felipe y Bernardo observan que don Diego y Paulina, montados en el caballo negro van a dar un paseo, luego de todo lo ocurrido, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin


End file.
